


Reveal

by Mary_chat



Series: Miraculous universe [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_chat/pseuds/Mary_chat
Series: Miraculous universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053860
Kudos: 11





	Reveal

Ladybug was exhausted. She had been fighting akumas left and right all day with only a half hour brake in between, and that's if she was lucky. It started out this morning with Skulker attacking her during breakfast. She was lucky her parents were working in the bakery. 

Then came the Box Akuma. He had decided to cause trouble for people who were currently in the process of moving. So she helped them anyway. The young couple were happy for her help and Ladybug was just happy that the truck wasn't moving when they fought.

After that it was just one akuma after another, after another, after another. A Mechanic Akuma diving at moving cars. A cowboy Akuma who tried to rob a bank like he was in some old western movie. Lastly, was a swarm of bees which took the better part of three hours to collect all over town. Each one more trouble then the last. 

Either way it was getting late an Ladybug was tired. So tired in fact that she had to catch herself falling asleep mid flight three times already on her way home.

"This is ridiculous," She muttered; "Better find some place to land and rest my eyes for a minute." Stopping and looking around for a spot to land. Seeing a park just a little ways off she turned and flew in that direction. Not noticing the two figures on the ground following her.

____________________

Adrien and Nino were walking to the Burger place after seeing a movie when they both saw Ladybug fly over head.

"Hey cool, It's Ladybug!" Adrien exclaimed in excitement, eyes wide in child like wonder. Both boys stopped in their tracks to watch her as she would no doubt fly past them. Only she didn't fly past.

Both boys watched as she paused mid air and floated there. Turning this way and that. Seeming for all appearances that she was looking for something.  
"What do you think she's looking for up there?" Adrien asked his best friend.

"Don't know." Nino replied.

Ladybug stayed in place for another minute before slowly flying off.

"But I know how to find out." Nino said with a smile which his friend mirrored back before the both of them started running down the street. In hindsight it probably wasn't their best idea to follow Ladybug, but honestly this was the best way to find out more about her. No one knew anything about her other than the basics.

She appeared out of nowhere about a year ago. Her name was Ladybug, and she was a miraculous holder who fought other akumas to keep the city of Paris safe. All while being hunted down by various reporters. Both local and otherwise. Really that was all anyone actually knew. Even the experts had very little to go off of. She was as mysterious as she was awesome.

Running along the two teens easily kept Ladybug in sight while they followed her. She might have been fast in the air but both boys could easily keep up with her at the speed she was going.

"Hey, does she seem to be a little low to you?" Adrien asked as they ran along.

"A bit. Maybe she's tired?" Nino answered.

Eventually they came to the Park and slowed their pace as they saw Ladybug over a heavily wooded area. Wondering in past the tree line Adrien and Nino walked till they came to a clearing. When they saw Ladybug land in the center of it, they both grabbed each other and ducked behind some bushes. After letting go of one another they paused and waited for a minute to listen. After hearing nothing, the two boys peeked out from between the bushes limbs to see what Ladybug was up to.

She was just standing there turning this way and that. Just looking around, her electric blue eyes surveying the area before they landed on a tree about three paces from the bushes the two teens hid behind. The boys held their breaths and quickly glanced at one another before glancing back as they noticed Ladybug walking towards them.

At first both worried that they had some how caught her attention. In an attempt to keep themselves from making any more noise they clamped a hand over their mouths. This seemed to be the right move because there was no way either teen would have been able to stay quite otherwise with what they were about to witness. As she walked a ring of light appeared around her. Both Adrien and Nino watched amazed. That awe soon turned to shock as the light traveled the length of her body. Before their very eyes her black and red jumpsuit turned into a white crop-top and jeans. Her skin turned pale, her hypnotic blue eyes lost the mask, and her majestic jet black main lost the pigtails.

Adrien and Nino looked at each other again. Asking each other with their eyes if they had seen what they thought they saw. Adrien nods and they both remove the hands from their mouths. Two sets of eyes turn back in disbelief as they watch Ladybug, No; Marinette walk to the tree and tiredly lean against it. Closing her eyes she slid down the trees trunk to slump at its roots. Looking on Adrien let go of a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Looking over at his best friend again, Adrien saw that he was equally flabbergasted.

Ladybug was Marinette. No matter how many times they each said that in their head it didn't help it make any more seance. How? Why? So many questions and no answers in sight. Just a lot of what, where and when? Looking back at Marinette, Adrien saw her chest moving slowly up and down. Shaking his head he stood up and moved as slowly as he could out of their hiding spot till Nino grabbed his arm. 

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Look at her man. We can't just leave her here." Adrien whispered.

"What if she wakes up?" Rolling his eyes Adrien said, "Then we'll tell her we found her here and didn't think it was safe, but I don't think that's going to happen." Standing up Nino let go of Adrien's arm and began to quickly fallow him out of the brush. "Do you honestly think she's going to sleep threw you picking her up?" 

"Yeah man, did you not see how exhausted she was?"

" At least check."

Rolling his eyes again Adrien made his way over to Marinette's sleeping form as quietly as he could. Kneeling down Adrien lightly placed his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed.

"Hey Mari? Mari?" He asked softly before giving her shoulder another light squeeze."Mmm?" Was the answer he received. He glanced over at Adrien who was waiting to see what would happen with a anticipated stare. Looking back down at the exhausted girl Adrien told her the same thing he told his friend." You can't sleep here. It's not safe."

"Five more minutes." She mumbles back like a little kid not wanting to get up for school. Looking back over Nino he lifted an eyebrow. As if asking the other teen if he needed more reassurance that she was basically going to be unconscious for awhile. Adrien just sheepishly raised one corner of his mouth and shrugged as if saying it wasn't a ' Get away from me!' So...

Without further delay Adrien wrapped his arm around Marinette's back and hooked her legs over his other arm to carry her bridal style. Once in his arms, Adrien took one step before having to stop when Marinette shifted in his arms. Turning her body to be closer to his chest, throwing an arm over his shoulder and gently laying her head where his shoulder and neck met. Slightly panicked Adrien stood stiff as a board till he heard her low mumble of, "You're warm." before she went back to sleep.

Sighing Adrien relaxed and began walking again. Being careful not to disturb the sleep of the girl in his arms. "Let's take her to my place." Adrien suggested. "Good idea. Your Dad is gone and we can ask her whatever when she wakes up without anyone overhearing." 

With a smile Adrien looked over at Nino as they began following a trail to one of the parks paths.


End file.
